


Scrambled words saying you’re hurt

by orphan_account



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Cody is feeling a lot of things and Nick is just there for him, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, takes place after full gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody is a mess after the MJF betrayal
Relationships: Implied Cody/Maxwell Jacob Friedman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s nothing new but it still hurts all the same

It’s way too quiet, maybe it’s the quietest it’s ever been. The only thing that can be heard is Cody’s faint sniffles and the sounds of the tv. He wants to cling to Cody, to tell him he didn’t know it would happen here too, he’s so far away he can’t even graze Cody’s hand. Cody’s always so serious and hides everything so well that it’s almost scary to see Cody red eyed and a frown on his still bloody face. Well Nick wouldn’t say that Cody hides all his emotions, it’s just that usually he only shows happiness or anger never anything like this. 

Nobody’s ever hurt Cody like this, half of him wants to go and give Maxwell a piece of his mind but he knows that Cody needs him more even if he won’t say it. So here Cody is in just a pair of shorts with tears streaming down his face and snuggling a blanket. He’s been like that since they had arrived at their hotel room. He prays Matt, Adam and Kenny come home faster with more ice cream because Cody looks on the verge of something worse. 

Cody’s barely spoken a few words and he’s sure he’s gonna stay silent but a small cracked voice called for him. 

“ He never loved me did he?” 

He looks so small and has the biggest eyes looking up at him. He looks so vulnerable and he realize that he’s never seen Cody like this. He’s known Cody for years and seen Cody at so many low points but never like this. He’s always been cool, fun and rich Cody that would buy anyone anything. Even when they finally had to break apart from the bullet club and make their own company, Cody was never this upset.

He knows Cody well enough to know that Cody doesn’t usually like being touched so personally but it’s different today. That’s why he goes and holds Cody right his chest. He doesn’t even try to squirm away instead letting Nick rub his back as quick sobs left his body. Nick’s somewhat used to this position give the fact he has little ones running around but with Cody it feels so much personal. 

“ You don’t know that, Codes” 

Because Cody really doesn’t know, he doesn’t know how many times Maxwell defended him behind his back, he doesn’t know that Maxwell would always make sure he had his favorite coffee on his desk and he doesn’t know how Maxwell would curl around Cody whenever they slept together. Maybe that’s why nobody saw it coming, because nobody truly knew. Maxwell seemed so very obsessed with Cody with all his heart but was it all a show? 

That’s something Nick won’t ever quite know and it isn’t his place to find out. And as much as he wants to create Maxwell into this big, evil and disgusting villain he knows deep down that it’s not that simple. Because he also remembers laughing at some of Maxwell’s jokes and having him over for dinner. He wasn’t friends with Maxwell, but he did love him for Cody. Who wouldn’t love him? After all he made Cody so happy.

He did at one point make Cody so, so happy. Why would anyone ever give that up? 

“ God I was so stupid, so stupid. Everybody always turns on me for a reason.” 

Cody’s whimpering out so many words it’s making Nick dizzy. He’s so desperately clinging to Cody as if he’s the only stable thing at the moment. Its all so wrong, Nick knows more then enough about Cody’s past especially when it came to the other place Cody had been. Cody had been a different person, much more open and it had costed him the ultimate price. He’s sure Cody can’t see a picture of Randy without wincing even years later. He has too big of a heart for people who simply don’t deserve it. 

He can dress himself in as many business suits as he likes and bark order at people but deep down inside he is and will always be the same man. 

“ Babe, babe no you know that isn’t true”

Its a slip in his words, his parental instincts are coming out. Cody doesn’t mind the name at all and instead starts to clean the tears off his eyes. He’s starting to calm down now but his breathing is so uneven that Nick is almost afraid he’s gonna pass out. He’s rubbing slow circles on his back to help calm him down but he can always feel the bruises marking his back. 

“ Then why does everyone leave?”

Now that almost breaks Nick in a way he didn’t know was possible. His stomach twist in a horrible knot, the ones Matt used to tie on his shoelaces so he couldn’t get them untied. He wonders if anyone is comforting Maxwell or if he even feels bad for what he just did to the only person that will ever care for him. He wonders about all the people that had hurt Cody at one point and he prays he never had to meet one. 

He’s been one to control his temper that well. 

“ Because they’re fucking stupid, Cody. Listen we love you, Matt, Brandi, Kenny, Adam and I love you.” 

Now Cody’s crying again but he’s sure it’s not the same type of crying as earlier because he keeps whispering a mix of ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you guys’ into his ear. He can’t remember the last time he’s cried in front of someone but there he is, holding onto Cody and tears going down his face. He doesn’t know why because this is dumb and Cody is gonna get over this but he wants to be with Cody for a minute. 

Things will get better, they’ll go back to normal just like they’ve always have. Maxwell is nothing special but Nick will use him as an excuse to kiss Cody’s cheek.


	2. mjf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rings are heavier then expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is based off from this weeks aew episode so yeah. Based off mjf always talking about Cody I expect he thinks about him a lot so this happened

Maxwell stumbled through backstage, pushing minor wrestlers and stage crew out of his way. He ignored the cruel looks and boos he managed to gather as he made his way down one of the many hallways. He could careless about what they have to say after all he did have a shinny ring placed right on his finger in its rightful place. After all no ring belongs to some cowboy who’s never even known fashion even if it slapped him in the face. For a minute he briefly remembers Adam’s kindness whenever he would hang out with- it doesn’t matter 

He doesn’t need to be thinking of him when he’s just won this match. Finally, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to win a match especially against someone like Adam. It feels good even with the heavy pulling of the ring, he had never own something like this. He’s so used to looking at something like this from a distance. To be promised something like this but never getting it, the ring almost makes him taste the bitterness. But we all have to start somewhere even if it means his hands still have hints of blood and nobody ever offers him a congratulations. 

He’s getting annoyed at himself again, his over thinking was unfortunately a trait he had acquired after that night a few weeks ago. It had reared its ugly head after he had done ‘it’ and went on social media, Instagram, Twitter anywhere he was more hated then anything. Everyone hates Maxwell more than they love Cody. It almost annoys him, almost because he remembers Cody would rather someone love him more than hate his competition. He doesn’t want to know why he remembers or what he’s upset about. 

He wants to be hated? This had always been the end point from the start and yet he couldn’t help but crave something more. He doesn’t know if he’s going through withdrawal or if he just needs to do worse but it hurts. He’s never taken a hit like this and he doesn’t know how to fix it. Surely he could trust Jericho? Everything in his mind screamed no but there wasn’t anyone else left for him. So he began the journey to Jericho’s private dressing room. 

He’s hoping Sammy, Ortiz, Santana and worse Jake aren’t there but he’s hanged around the four of them enough to know it’s rare they’re ever separated. He wishes for something like that again but he gets rid of that thought as soon as he hears voices. He pressed himself against the wall and sneaks towards the open door, it has to be Cody’s. Nobody else’s private dressing room had a huge banner spelling out ‘ welcome back Cody.’ From the scrawny to decent handwriting he can till that Kenny and Brandi had both wrote it and from the badly drawn horses he could tell Adam did that part on it and all the glitter thrown on it could only have come from the bucks. 

Its messy and he’s sure a first grader could do better but he’s also sure he knows that Cody loves that sign. He’ll probably keep it because he’s sentimental like that. He wonders what he would would have done if he hadn’t- he doesn’t want to go back to that time. He’s moving on but just for old times sake why not check on Cody? He already imagines a Cody with bloodshot eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He pokes his head into the room slowly and is meet with the unusual site of Cody holding Adam? 

The sniffles of Adam and broken words fill the room and Maxwell almost feels like he’s walking into something he’s not suppose to be in. 

“ Hey you did your best Adam and that’s what matters” 

Cody’s rubbing his back and he gives Adam a kiss on the cheek and Maxwell feels so many things at once. He doesn’t belong here and from the way Cody is holding Adam he can see he never belonged here. The comforting words for Adam gives quite the opposite affect for Maxwell as a even bigger frown appears on his lips. Once he had entered the picture Cody had never said that to Adam and now he’s only been gone for a bit and it seems like Cody has already forgotten him.

He hates it with all his might, how could he just forget him? After everything and all he did and Cody did. Something inside of him is laughing at him for caring so much about this. Of course Cody would be comforting Adam, they’ve been friends for years, Adam is a trusted friend that would never ‘do’ that to Cody. He’s never been envious of someone but he can’t help but wish it was Adam, Cody hates.

“ But I didn’t win Cody” 

He’s whimpering even more now and it’s hard to unscramble the words he’s saying because his accent is so thick. It reminds him of when Hager is trying to talk to him, he always has to get Sammy to understand what he’s saying. It almost draws a dark laugh from his lips but he holds himself back when he sees Cody pull away from Adam. The tension building in his chest finally breaks and he feels like he can breath again. 

That is till Cody grabs Adams hand and places they’re hands in laced over Adams heart. Its awkward and he’s sure Cody meant it in a better way but Adam still smiles even a giggle spilling past his lips. The tension in his chest starts growing again when Adam and Cody both look up at each other at the same time. 

“ Adam you wrestled with your heart and that’s more then most people can say” 

Cody says it with so much sweetness that Maxwell almost wants to question it. Had he never noticed how high Cody’s voice got when he’s comforting someone? It sounds nice and Cody’s voice is always nice but especially when he’s comforting someone. He’s sure Adam si thinking the same thing because he’s cleaning off the tears in his eyes and he looks somewhat decent. 

“ Yeah?”

He doesn’t expect it but Cody turns his head and suddenly he’s ducking his head back out of the room. He’s breathing heavily and he’s sure that Cody is going to yell at him and then Adam is going to yell at him but nothing happens. It gives Maxwell a fake sense of security when Cody starts talking again. 

“ Yeah, now c’mon the bucks and Kenny are waiting for us.” 

He sticks part of his face into the door way again just enough for Adam to start walking away to another part of the room for god knows what and Cody was left standing there alone. He’s holding his breath when he finally sees Cody’s face. 

The scar above his eye is still very much there and Maxwell almost wants to go touch it or kiss it or make it feel better somehow. 

“ I miss you” 

Maxwell’s still running on the scary high of the fact that he’s sure they made eye contact and he’s almost a little scared Cody is gonna confront him so maybe that’s why he doesn’t process the words too fast. But when he does it’s the only thing he can think about, the words run circles in his mind. He’s begging his mouth to say ‘I miss you too’ because after having to watch this and having to be mostly alone he wants Cody to hold him and call him his boy. 

He misses the warmth of Cody’s touch so much but whenever he opened his mouth nothing came out. He knows he could come running into Cody and he would accept him but nothing happens. He doesn’t go running towards Cody and he doesn’t move out of his hidden position. He stays there for a solid minute and it’s silent till Adam calls out for Cody and all he can hear is Cody walking away towards Adam. 

Once he’s sure Cody is on the other side of the room he sprints away down the hallway. His chest feels like it’s about to explode and he doesn’t even notice he’s crying. He makes it back to his own dressing room and he pushes the heavy door open. Its dark and cold but it’s something he’ll have to learn to take a comfort in. 

So there he is, the great mjf hands on his knee heaving and crying over a man that hates and loves him. 

“ I miss you too” 

Its so light that he almost doubts that he said it till he’s looking down at the ring on the finger and he’s running to the bathroom to vomit. 

He wanted to be hated but not like this.


End file.
